Childhood Promises
by OneHellkat
Summary: Can a childhood promise protect Kagome during her darkest hours.
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
  
was that ok for a disclaimer?  
  
WARNING: Dark thoughts, death.....maybe  
  
SUMMARY: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends since gradeschool. Although never romantically involved they remained very close over the years. Kagome's home life is hell on earth for her. Unaffectionate mother, abusive stepfather, generally not accepted at home or at school. After she leaves home she finds herself in an abusive relationship. Finally deciding she'd had enough she runs away from everything. But finds herself walking into darkness and despair. She decides to take her own life for fear of facing the next day, or hurting those she loves any further because of her problems. I realize the initial thought process on this page will be ...that I killed Kagome. I will say ....NO, she don't die. Read ahead and see what happens. Sorta kinda like a sick, twisted, morbid, exagerated version of Romeo and Juliet.   
  
A girl of rare beauty, with long raven locks and perfect royal blue eyes stands gazing out beyond the waters edge at a setting sun. A book clutched to her chest. Her eyes deep and full of sorrow, expressing an age beyond her years. Mulling over her life, her family, her reason for being. Separated from the only ones she can depend on, separated from.....him. Her best friend, yet in some ways her soulmate.  
  
He has been her friend since the age of 7. They met the first day of second grade. That very day they promised each other eternal friendship. And both had kept true to the promise, until.....  
  
Until she left the state, left everything. She felt like she was swallowed by a great dark beast. Absorbing anything good in her life. Sorrow followed her, she did not want to effect the lives of those around her. So that day, the day he she took her last beating she could stand she ran, ran from her friends, ran from the city, the state and....herself.  
  
After getting to the end of the line she hoped to change the course of her life. She missed them, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. With them living the kind of lives she could only hope for she refused to darken them with her problems. Inuyasha knew most, but alot he was unaware of. He did not know of the abuse she went through with her last boyfriend. He did not know of the depression. He did not know of the dark thoughts that plagued her mind.  
  
Inuyasha, her longest friend....he was working, and going to community college full time. He home most weekends, others he participated in school activities, and football. She'd gone to a few of his games, he was a great athlete. Sango was attending college in another city. Miroku attended college with her. They were a couple albeit an interesting one. But they loved each other immensly.  
  
Alone she stands staring at fading sun, as the red-orange sky fades to black. Trying to find strength that seems to fail her. Walking slowly across the sand covered beach to her car she thinks about what she has to be grateful for. Her goals, her dreams. The reality of them... Slowly sliding behind the steering wheel she watchs the last remaining traces of the suns existance on the horizon disappear. Driving home she makes her choice. She decides to make some calls as soon as she gets home.  
  
She calls Miroku and Sango, to find they are cuddled up watching movies. They are thinking about coming to see her in a few months. Desperately trying to talk her into coming up there, at least for a visit. It's a fairly fun and happy phone call. She promises them she'll be alright, then they exchange goodbyes.  
  
Then she calls Inuyasha, he tells her to come back. She promises him she's ok, that he shouldn't worry. He tells her he misses her, she tells him the same....they talk about his school and her job. He is coming down with Sango and Miroku to see her. She tells him she's looking forward to seeing him again. She finds herself comforted by his voice. His laugh, he makes her laugh and smile. She's truly only happy around her best friend. Only he understands her. But now she must protect him and the others. After a promise to call in a few days they hang up.  
  
She turns on her stereo, gets a glass of pepsi. She rolls her last joint, while writing some letters. After she's done she prepares them for mailing. She digs in her purse and finds the object of desire. Once retrieved she empties it's contents. And prepares for sleep.  
  
Eternal sleep....... 


	2. Discovery

I do not own INUYASHA and Co. ...... story and character of Tera are mine. I hope you like the story guys.  
  
A/N: Some of you might wonder Why is did she write something so dark and morbid? I may reveal the truth behind the story when it's complete. It all depends on how well it's received. We'll see......anyway....here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter Two Discovery   
  
Darkness came slowly, she heard her breathing shallow, her heart rate decrease. She drifted to sleep....knowing she would not wake again, and it would all be over so soon. She'd long ago decided this was the way she would go if she found the courage to do so. It was peaceful...  
  
As her dying body dreamt she saw images of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, thinking back to the times they had played, laughed, and shared their secrets. She wished things would have been different. She wanted to be with them all now. She found herself wondering what Sango and Miroku's wedding would be like, and what kind of woman Inuyasha would find to make his wife. She prayed she would be able to visit them after death....maybe they would know her presence as a whisper of air that swept by them on a summer day. A smile crept onto her face as the dream faded, and her mind went blank.  
  
Beside her bed, there lay 2 addressed and sealed envelopes, along with a note to her roommate and a request to mail the letters immediately. It would be tomorrow before she was discovered, for that she was grateful. She wanted to be left in peace now. That was why she chose today to make her final decision.  
  
A car pulled up to a small apartment complex, a day earlier than intended. The young girl driving got out, opened her apartment door. It was too quiet. Normally she would have heard some muffled sounds of a stereo blasting from her roommates room. She knew Kagome was there, but it wasn't like her to be this quiet unless she was sleeping. And Kagome never slept in the middle of the day. Deciding to check on the girl she knocked on the bedroom door. There lay Kagome, sleeping. Wanting to let her know she was back and ask if she was alright she approached. She immediately saw the notes, panic swept through her. She turned and saw the bottle of sleeping pills lying near the girls body. She had no idea how many were taken. She reached for the phone , her shaky hands trying to hold the receiver while she spoke to the 911 operator. After giving the details she tried in vain to waken the dying girl. To no avail. She checked her pulse, it was fading....her breathing was shallow. Almost non existent. She heard the sirens in the background growing louder. She rushed to the front door to show them where to come. She was panicked. After the paramedics evaluated Kagome's condition they took her immediately to the hospital. Tera (the roommate) went with her. She paced the Emergency room floor. Waiting for some word of Kagome's condition. She was spoken to by police officers, as well as doctors on staff. She'd known Kagome was down about being away from her friends but had not known the girl well enough to know the extent of her true dilemma. After several hours and a reminder that all she could do was wait she returned home. She found went to Kagome's room with the purpose of seeking out telephone numbers for friends and family. She found none. Thinking she found the phone bill. There she found them. She dialed the first recognizable number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello" the male on the other end stated "Um, Hi...my name is Tera...I am looking for a friend of Kagome's" she said nervously "What's wrong?" he asked before adding "I'm Inuyasha" Tera had heard of Inuyasha many many many times and knew he would be the one to tell her news too "Kagome is in the hospital" she was terrified to go on "WHAT HAPPENED??" he shouted, his fear overriding his good judgement, but he was scared and she understood that "She took an overdose"  
  
Inuyasha's heart dropped, he could not understand what had happened between the earlier phone call and now....he knew she was holding something in but was it so bad that she felt the need to end her own life?.  
  
"She's still alive right?, where is she?" he demanded "She's still alive as of when I left the hospital, I can give you that number if you like" "Yeah, hold on lemme get a pen and paper"......  
  
After he got the number and other details he immediately dialed Sango and Miroku. Within the hour the 3 friends were flying to Florida. Inuyasha fought to control his fears, tears wanting to well up at any moments notice. None of the three spoke but all wondering the same thing.....'what made her do this?'  
  
Sango was the first to break the silence when she asked "Did she give any clue she was upset about something?" "She called me earlier, she seemed to be in good spirits other than missing us" Inuyasha told her "Yeah she seemed the same to me" was her reply Inuyasha sighed.....his heart felt like it was breaking. This was his best friend from his earliest memories. He remembered the day they promised each other eternal friendship. It was as clear to him now as it was so long ago. He had never imagined his life without Kagome in it. And she tried to kill herself. Part of him felt betrayed. Another angry, he was split and destroyed.  
  
The remainder of the flight was silent. After landing they got in their rental car headed straight for the hospital. Immediately after arriving they were approached by the doctor. He told them of Kagome's condition, and that if her roommate had found her 15 minutes later she would not have lived. For the time being she was in ICU but would be moved to the psychiatric ward when her condition stabilized. After instructing them they would be allowed to visit one at a time he guided the first to her room.  
  
Inuyasha sat by her bed, taking her hand in his. Tears slowly crept from his eyes as he took in the sight before him. She had tubes running from her nose, as well as a tube in her throat, an IV pump was hooked into her arm, as well as a heart monitor. He'd never seen her look so weak, he wanted to scream, and cry at the same time. Instead he whispered to her, telling her he and the others were there, begging her to hang in there, and not give up, telling her they all loved her and were terrified. Not sure she heard his voice, he still remained until a nurse take to ask that he allow the others time. He followed her from the room after placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. In that moment he felt her cool temperature, which sent fear rushing through his spine and heart. He did not want to leave yet he knew he would have to if he wished to see her again.  
  
Stepping from the room he looked to Sango and Miroku, both searched his face for any signs of what to expect. They were not disappointed. What they saw was terror. At that moment their worst fears were realized. They might loose Kagome. They prayed harder for her to live than they had anything else. Sango was the next to visit. She sat beside Kagome, wanting to reach her in some way......as the tears ran from her eyes she held Kagome's hand talking to her.  
  
"You went a bit far to get out of being my bridesmaid girl" she told her, squeezing her hand. "Please come back, we need you" tears running from her face. When the nurse came to retrieve her she gave Kagome's hand one final squeeze before leaving.  
  
Miroku could only stare in disbelief. He was not sure what to expect but from the looks he had seen on Sango's face, and Inuyasha's face he knew it was bad. Her skin was pale....she was cool to the touch. And hooked up like a battery on recharge. Here lay Kagome, their strong vivacious Kagome....still and somber, nearly dead. It was more than he could bare. Unable to maintain composure he told her they loved her and left. Once outside he and Sango cried together, while Inuyasha paced. He watched the girl through the small window in the door. Anger overtook him once again....slamming his fist into the wall beside him he screamed "DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!"  
  
They stayed at the hospital as long as they could, even begging to remain there. After resolving themselves to the fact they would not be able to do so they finally found a hotel. Exhausted Inuyasha went to his room, after taking a shower to try and relax he could only sit and think, and hope Kagome would be alright. For the first time in his life he thought about seriously praying. Knowing that hotels often had bibles he sought out one in his room. Finally locating it in the dresser drawer he sat back against his headboard. Not really knowing what to look for he browsed through the PALMS reading a few to himself. Deciding to just speak from his heart he bent his head down, and closed his eyes. "GOD, please please help her live...I promise I will do everything in my power to help her through this and bring her happiness if you will help her live" he spoke, his hands trembling.....tears began to stream from his face....he lay down to silently sob...his heart breaking as he knew Kagome was laying in that hospital. Before he slept his last words were a whisper of Kagomes name.  
  
Morning came suddenly.....none of the travelers felt they had gotten enough sleep. But soon were headed to have breakfast together. Inuyasha had called the hospital as soon as he woke and was informed that Kagome's condition appeared to be stabilizing, but she was however not out of the woods yet. Inuyasha told his friends of the news while they ate. Soon after they went to the hospital themselves. Her condition had not changed from an hour ago. So they waited.....  
  
When the doctor released them to visit with her again, Inuyasha was the first to go to her side. He sat in silence with her, rubbing her hand. He found himself praying to GOD the entire time. Pleading in silence for him to keep her alive. To make her wake up.....and for her to know they were there.  
  
Each took their turns, praying, talking....being there for Kagome, and each other. The day drug on....none of them knowing what to say. After the doctor checked on Kagome's condition he came to the three friends.....face to face with them he looked to each before speaking.....  
  
Alright.....there's that chapter........next up in a few days. Hopefully sooner, if I am allowed on the computer that is...lol (ol man is a grouch) 


End file.
